Fumihiro Yoshida
Fumihiro Yoshida is a minor character at Phoebelandia Private Academy. He is a 3rd year student and the fiancé of Cahi Kingashi. Appearance Fumihiro is a boy of average height with black hair in his face and red eyes. Fumihiro wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with white trim lining the cuffs and collar, a black button up dress shirt with a white tie, black pants and the academy’s issues footwear which is brown loafers black soles. Personality Fumihiro does not care about his grades and is even more laid back than his brother, Hideo. The one thing Fumihiro seems to really care about is money. That’s because he is a good moneymaker from his sister, Yoshimi, and is a mildly successful gambler. Fumihiro wishes that he went to an all-boys school instead of a coeducational school. He doesn’t care to have children in the future and does not admire marriage as much as his fiancée, Cahi, does. Fumihiro was shown later in the story to be a player, often intentionally trying to break Cahi’s heart, which shows that he is a sadist. Story Year 1 Fumihiro was mysteriously absent from the main story in his 1st year at the academy. The only things really known about him was that Yoshimi and Hideo warned him all about Lozen’s ways, but Fumihiro didn’t care. Fumihiro often skipped school, which was the main reason he made barely any appearances in his first year. Year 2 After meeting Cahi Kingashi and being told that she was his fiancee, Fumihiro did not care and didn’t show much respect at all for Cahi, stating that he was better off on his own. At one point, Fumihiro became so much of a player that Cahi asked Lozen directly if it was okay for her to turn Fumihiro down before the coupling party. However, Lozen just laughed in her face and said, “We’ll see.” The day after Cahi’s meeting with Lozen, Fumihiro joined Lozen for a cup of tea, talking about the current events of his and Cahi’s relationship. After doing much groundwork on Cahi’s idea of breaking up, Fumihiro agreed to it and decided to end things with Cahi. Once again, Fumihiro broke Cahi’s heart and even after that, still took things way too far on Cahi. Year 3 The new student council president, Aiko Inshida, knew all about Fumihiro’s behavior towards Cahi and punished him by putting him in a jail cell in the basement of the academy. Fumihiro, of course, really didn’t care about it and during his stay, Fumihiro always mentioned how much he adored Cahi in her sadness and loved seeing more of it. Yoshiko Mashida, the president of the beautification council, called Fumihiro a sadist for all his actions and told him one time that she wanted to make him suffer. Trivia * Fumihiro (文拝郎) means <文> literature，culture，writing; <拝> do obeisance，bow，kowtow; <郎> gentleman，young man; husband; " ** Yoshida (野推杯弟医) means <野> open country，field; wilderness; <推> push，expel; push forward; <杯> cup，glass; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <医> cure，heal; doctor，medical; " Japanese Fumihiro (フミヒロ) Souta (ソウタ) Yoshida (ヨシダ)